<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your loving big sister/your loving little brother by flibbityflob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044248">your loving big sister/your loving little brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbityflob/pseuds/flibbityflob'>flibbityflob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, enormous au, sibling feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbityflob/pseuds/flibbityflob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri and Edelgard are friends, and friends find a way to write covert letters to one another despite the fact they're halfway across a continent from one another. </p>
<p>Or, excerpts of letters between His Highness, King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, and her Royal Majesty, Emperor Edelgard III, in their youth, and tales of their friendship during their shared war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the letters of childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>19th of the Wyvern Moon, 1174</em>
</p><p>Prince Dimitri,</p><p>Your kind wishes for my journey back to Enbarr were much appreciated, and I am pleased to inform you I’ve returned safe and sound. You said, before we parted ways, that you were concerned that I would lack friends in Adrestia, but I was quite glad to be returned to the company of my many siblings, and my dear friend and retainer, Hubert von Vestra. With distance, and friendship, and away from the eyes of my uncle and his men, I feel far more comfortable telling you my true identity. I am, in reality, Edelgard von Hresvelg, 9th in line to the throne of the Adrestian Empire. I was told with the utmost urgency to never tell you who I really was whilst in Faerghus, but now I am home, there’s very little my uncle can do to stop me. I was born to Emperor Ionius IX, and his consort Anselma von Arundel, and my uncle Volkhard von Arundel brought me to Faerghus for my own safety. </p><p>I lament that I’ve been forced home, as I was very much looking forward to meeting your dear friends, but it’s good to see my siblings again. Unlike us, they don’t have friends with a specific magic to ensure letters can get across the continent without prying eyes. My brother, Albert, reminds me of you a lot, I don’t think I mentioned that. Kind and strong, but kind, and sweet. I think you’d beat him in a fight, though. I’ll introduce him to you, one day. When we both attend the Officer’s Academy, we can take a trip down to Enbarr and I can introduce you to everyone. My father is a little frail, but he’s good, and kind. The Insurrection of the Seven has clearly left its mark on him, but I still see my father as he was when I was a child. My eldest brother Charles grows more and more like him every day. It’s hard to believe that my seventeen year old brother is almost twenty, now. I’ll cease my rambling about my family, now, lest you get jealous of me. We can’t have the future King of Faerghus be jealous of a woman who’ll never even get close to the throne. </p><p>Eagerly awaiting your reply,</p><p>Edelgard von Hresvelg</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>23rd of the Wyvern Moon, 1174</em>
</p><p>Lady Edelgard,</p><p>I’m most glad to hear that your journey home was safe, and that you’re doing well. I’m certainly shocked to discover your status, however! I would say I’m annoyed that you spent so long lying to me, but I understand what it is to have someone interfering with your affairs, deciding what you can and cannot do. Myself and my family are doing well, too, my father and Lord Rodrigue are spearheading a new reform in Duscur, and I’m looking forward to seeing the results of their efforts. My stepmother is doing well, too, she seems more distant than she has been recently but I have not yet found the time to ask her what’s going on. </p><p>Otherwise, we are all doing well. Lord Rodrigue’s arrival in Fhirdiad means I’ve been able to spend more time with his son, Felix. Unlike myself, he’s a swordsman, and he’s more talented than he has the right to be. Before you say anything, I’m not jealous. I’m glad, actually, both him and his brother Glenn will be fine soldiers to fight by my side, should I need it. I hope that doesn’t happen, though. If the Prince of Faerghus has a friendship with the sister of the future Emperor of Adrestia, then surely our two nations will forge a new kind of peace. That’s certainly what I dream of, the idea of a more unified peace.</p><p>I apologise for the brevity of this letter, my friend, but without your presence in the castle, my days have grown much blander. Felix has only been here a day, and all we’ve gotten up to is a short spar. I will say, however, I’m not jealous of your family. I may lack siblings, but I consider Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid like family to me. I do, however, wish I had someone to spar with who wouldn’t hold back.</p><p>Either way, I promise to keep you up to date with the goings on in the capital,<br/>
Your friend and eternal ally,</p><p>Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>31st of the Wyvern Moon, 1174</em>
</p><p>Prince Dimitri,</p><p>I’ve noticed since I’ve gotten back that so many of the adults around me seem more on edge, more tense. It’s bizarre, in all honesty. I’d understand them being a little cautious, but since the Insurrection, my father is powerless. I’m not sure what they want, and it worries me. Hubert and I are keeping our eyes open, but there’s little a pair of teenagers can do. Nonetheless, it is lovely to be back in Enbarr. I miss Fhirdiad, of course, but I can’t say I miss the frozen northern winters. I won’t have to think about burying myself in furs to get through dinner, and that’s a pleasant thought. I’m sure you’d find winter here positively balmy, but by the same logic you’d be a puddle by in the summer.</p><p>I’m glad to hear your family is doing well, and pass my kind regards onto your father and stepmother. I do think it’s abhorrent that you refuse to pick up an axe, it’s a weapon like no other. There’s that old saying, that a lance will always fall victim to an axe, and since I plan to defeat you soundly as soon as we next have a chance to duel. I endeavour to find a lance wielder in order to train myself for your offence, so I’d advise you to find someone to train you to fight against an axe. </p><p>I’ve noticed, too, that things are quiet her. One would think, with ten siblings, that there’d never be a moment of peace, but that’s not the case whatsoever. My brothers refuse to involve me in their training, apparently they’d never get away with it if they were to injure me, and I love my sisters but I have almost no skill in needlework whatsoever. That’s another thing I miss, actually. You and I were evenly matched at duels, and unlike my entire family, you weren’t afraid to try. The opera’s found a new songstress, actually, which is the talk of the town down here, and I’ve been badgering everyone to take me, life is so boring and it would be a nice change of pace.</p><p>I can’t wait to crush you in our next duel,</p><p>Edelgard von Hresvelg</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>13th of the Red Wolf Moon, 1174</em>
</p><p>Lady Edelgard,</p><p>Apologies for the late reply, my friend, but I’ve been sitting here unsure how to put what I’ve learned into words for days. I passed on your good regards to my father, and my stepmother, and my stepmother’s reaction was not what I expected. We often spend time together, drinking tea, and I’m used to her being the height of calm during that time, but when I mentioned your name, she almost dropped her tea into her lap. I’ve never seen her look so shocked, and she asked how I came to know you. Well, obviously, I told her, and she almost burst into tears. She told me her truth, and asked I only tell you. Almost nobody knows this, and I must admit I felt quite giddy with the honour of being trusted with that secret, and with passing it onto you. </p><p>My stepmother is your mother. I have been sitting for days trying to work out a way to put this in a way that’s less blunt, but knowing you, the blunt approach would be appreciated. I didn’t want to press too far, but my stepmother, Lady Patricia Blaiddyd, fled the Empire after the Insurrection of the Seven. Apparently, in the three years you were in Fhirdiad, she was never once told you were here. When you next come to Fhirdiad, I swear I will fight heaven and earth and the Goddess herself to bring you two together. It’s strange, though, that means we’re siblings of a sort. It’s strange, I’ve thought myself an only child for so long, but I’ve had a sister for three years. I miss you even more, now. </p><p>In other news, Felix and I have been training hard, but neither of us can find anyone to pick up an axe. One of my father’s knights, Gustave, is said to be very skilled with an axe. Nether of us can get him to agree to train with us, though. I suppose when we next duel, we should take the middle ground and do so with swords. That way we’re both at an equal disadvantage. </p><p>If you have any words to pass on to your mother, please tell me. She wants you to know that she loves you deeply, and misses you with all her heart, and she’s so so proud of you. I promised her I’d try and find a way for you to covertly write to one another in the same way we do. I’m a lucky man, to be able to call you my sister of sorts. Faerghus and Adrestia have a closeness like none other, from this moment on.</p><p>Your brother, if I may call myself that,<br/>
Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>21st of the Wyvern Moon, 1174</em>
</p><p>Edelgard,</p><p>It’s been some time since your last letter, and I just wanted to write once more to ask and ensure you were in good health and good spirits. I’ll keep this letter brief, and just send my best wishes to you and the whole of your family. I hope your training is also going well, and that you’re getting yourself ready for our duel. I’ve been reminded, by Sylvain of all people, that I never thought to ask you what kind of books you’ve been reading since your return to Enbarr, so I posit you that very question. If there’s anything you’d recommend to me, I’d be most grateful.</p><p>As always, </p><p>Dimitri</p><p><br/>
<em>4th of the Guardian Moon, 1175</em>
</p><p>Edelgard,</p><p>It’s Ingrid’s birthday today, but I can’t seem to find myself in any kind of high spirits. I’ve just heard about your siblings. Three, in one week. My heart aches for you, Edelgard. I understand your silence a little more now, if they’ve been ill for so long. You have my sympathy, and my love, and my prayers for your whole family’s good health.</p><p>In sympathy and with care,</p><p>Dimitri</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>10th of the Pegasus Moon, 1175</em>
</p><p>Edelgard,</p><p>I’m so, so sorry. I don’t think words can express how sorry I am for you, my friend. My father told us this morning. I’ve never seen Glenn look so sad, and Felix just looked miserable. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling, but if you ever need anything, just write.</p><p>Dimitri</p><p><br/>
<em>23rd of the Pegasus Moon, 1175</em>
</p><p>I’m alive. They’re all dead, or gone mad. I’m begging you, don’t tell my mother about any of this, but if she finds out, let her know I’m alive. Don’t tell her about anything else. When I have the strength, I’ll write more. I need time, little brother. You’re the only one of those I have left.</p><p>El</p><p><br/>
<em>15th of the Lone Moon, 1175</em>
</p><p>Dimitri,</p><p>It’s been months, but I can still hear them screaming. It haunts me, when I sleep. They died so horribly. One day, I swear, I’ll bring the people responsible to justice. Not the justice of the courts, it would never be enough, but my own justice. </p><p>Edelgard</p><p>(<em>scribbled on an attached sheet of paper, in the scratchy handwriting of a girl awake in the middle of the night</em>)</p><p>they can impersonate whoever they want, take their forms and their bodies and their voices. nobody would be able to tell, not ever, and it terrifies me. is there something i can call you, that only you and i will know, something they could never take from us? they don’t know we’re friends, or siblings, but i fear the day they discover that. please, little brother. for me.</p><p>el</p><p><br/>
<em>19th of the Lone Moon, 1175</em>
</p><p>El,</p><p>I cannot promise much, but I’m keeping my eyes open. Nothing particularly strange has occurred here, not since your departure. Regardless, I’m doing as you wish. I don’t think any of my friends would be at risk, none of them are really important enough to target, I’d think. This line of communication remains as secret as it’s always been, which is to say the enchantment is stronger than anything I’ve ever come into contact with. </p><p>I can’t express my sympathy towards you enough, my sister. I’ve enclosed a list of some of the books I find great comfort in, when things are getting bad, and when I’m struggling. I hope they make you feel a little better.</p><p>Regarding your point on nicknames, there’s a convention in Faerghus of some notably bizarre nicknames. To that extent, I offer Sacha. My friends and family tend to call me Mitya, but I don’t think anybody has ever called me Sacha. That can be ours, then. Nobody else will know.</p><p>Take all the time you need to recover, and to enjoy the little things. Spring is coming, and I’ve heard the flowers in Adrestia are particularly beautiful at this time of year.</p><p>Sacha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>28th of the Harpstring Moon, 1175</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>Spring was beautiful. You’re right, it’s nothing like how it was in Faerghus. For one thing, it’s actually warm. My fur cloak isn’t necessary, but I find myself taking comfort in the fur cloak I wore over the winter. It reminds me of when things were better. I wish I was back in Faerghus. There’s nothing for me here. Hubert could sneak away with me, and we’d be safe and cared for there. Mother would be there, too, and I could finally meet all of your mystic and mysterious friends. I don’t think I’ll be up for writing for a long time. I’m suddenly the heir to the throne of the Adrestian Empire. There’s so much I need to do to prepare to become the Emperor. I’m going to change things when I take the throne, I swear it. I ask that when the time comes for those changes, I can rely on the support of the Holy Kingdom. </p><p>I wish I could be more eloquent, but grief and pain do nothing to clear the mind.<br/>
Your sister,</p><p>El</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1st of the Horsebow Moon, 1175</em>
</p><p>El,</p><p>It’s hard to believe how long it’s been since you were here, and yet it feels like no time at all. I was talking to my father, and he said that this summer was particularly warm, even unseasonably so. It didn’t feel that different up north, but I suppose no warmth ever does. I hope you managed to find a degree of happiness and comfort in the relative warmth of this year. I believe I mentioned this before, but I’ve been brushing up on my history. I wanted to learn a little more about the history of Adrestia. As the man who’ll someday be king, I want to foster a relationship like no other between our countries. A pair of siblings as the rulers of the two great nations of Fódlan, that would be something for the history books. If nothing else, it will make our time at the Officer’s Academy something else. I fear we should apologise to the Golden Deer in advance, the combined might of our two armies will demolish them all during the mock battle they hold. If you’re at a loss of something to look forward to, then I offer this. In less than five years, we will be together again at the Officer’s Academy. Until that day, think of me as an ally in whatever plans you may have to wreak havoc on those who hurt you. I swear on the graves of every one of my ancestors, whatever plan you have to get them back for all they’ve done, I will be there by your side.</p><p>As always, your loving brother,<br/>
Sacha</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>19th of the Ethereal Moon, 1175</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>I know I have more pressing concerns in my life than the existence of those who annoy me, but I swear, if Ferdinand von Aegir makes his presence, and his supposed superiority, I might add, known any more clear to me, I may just take a leaf out of your book and pick up a lance. What I’ll do with it is yet to be decided, but as the only heir to the throne, surely they can’t punish me for killing him. I really can’t stress how annoying he is, Sacha. </p><p>On the note of some slightly less petty annoyances, though, myself and Hubert have been concocting plans. I don’t think anybody is going to listen to a thirteen year old, so I suppose we’ll just have to wait some time to put them into action, but one day. Having one stalwart ally is enough, but having two I can rely on like no other delights me. </p><p>I was looking back on our old letters, it seems magical to me how eloquent we used to be. How much we used to be able to say. I miss the innocence of youth. It’s been over a year since I saw you last, since I last truly felt like a young girl, innocent and carefree. I suppose if you have white hair at the young age of thirteen, you’re allowed to be a little morose about your age. Hubert says I shouldn’t joke about what they did to me, but if I don’t laugh about it I’ll cry, and I think I can count on you to laugh where he wouldn’t. </p><p>If you ever find yourself in Enbarr, dear brother, or if Ferdinand von Aegir finds his way up north, you have my full permission and endorsement to kill him.</p><p>And happy birthday for tomorrow, little brother. I wish I could send a present, but you’ll have to just imagine it instead.</p><p>Your loving sister,</p><p>El</p><p>
  <em>20th of the Ethereal Moon, 1175</em>
</p><p>El,</p><p>I’m not killing a man just because you find him annoying. </p><p>Sacha</p><p><br/>
<em>21st of the Ethereal Moon, 1175</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>You could at least do me the courtesy of writing a proper reply to my letter, rather than just denying me outright.</p><p>El</p><p>
  <em>22nd of the Ethereal Moon, 1175</em>
</p><p>El,</p><p>I’m getting around to it. I’m not the fastest writer in the world, but I want you to know my bar for murder is a little higher than “annoyed my sister.” Even if I’m the only one supposed to annoy you. A full reply is coming later, Father and I are just swamped with preparations for our trip to Duscur. I think it will be an amazing thing, what we’re going to achieve there.</p><p>Affectionately yours, your little brother<br/>
Sacha</p><p><br/>
<em>19th of the Pegasus Moon, 1176</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>I’m begging you, don’t go to Duscur, try your hardest to get your father to prevent your leaving, please. Hubert says he’s heard something from our enemies, they’re going to do something there, I can’t lose you too, little brother. Please, don’t go. </p><p>El</p><p><br/>
<em>25th of the Lone Moon, 1176</em>
</p><p>Sacha, </p><p>They say you’re alive, and I thank the heavens for that. We’ve only heard rumours of what happened in Enbarr. When I suffered, you offered your ear and I’ve thanked whatever Goddess exists for your words during that time. I offer you the same in turn. Anything you need, dear brother, always. I’ve enclosed a list of my favourite teas and my favourite books, the ones that kept me going when everything else in my life was chaos. I hope they bring you the same comfort they brought me.</p><p>With love, support, and my whole heart, always</p><p>Your loving sister,<br/>
El</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>18th of the Great Tree Moon, 1176</em>
</p><p>El,</p><p>I can’t taste. My father’s dead, Glenn’s dead, and the one thing I can’t stop thinking about is that I can’t taste any more. Ingrid is sadder than I’ve ever seen her in my life, Felix isn’t sad, he’s just angry, he’s destroyed all of the training dummies in the palace in the last week. And yet, all I think about is the fact I can’t fucking taste any more. I’m so angry, all the time. </p><p>I miss you so much,</p><p>Sacha</p><p><br/>
<em>30th of the Great Tree Moon, 1176</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>Hubert thinks the ones who hurt me had something to do with this. The people of Duscur were framed. I’ll tell you more as I learn it, but what he’s shown me seems true. Don’t tell anyone until we know more, but our enemy is one and the same. I suppose we’ll have to share the killing blow on whoever orchestrated this whole thing. </p><p>With love,<br/>
El</p><p><br/>
<em>21st of the Garland Moon, 1176</em>
</p><p>El,</p><p>Happy Birthday. I wish I was in better spirits, I wish I could abandon Fhirdiad altogether and march down south in order to hug you myself and kill the bastards who did this to us. I wish I could do anything. This is a rather miserable birthday letter. I’m sorry. When we’re at the Academy, in just a few years, remind me of what a miserable bastard I’ve been and force me to buy you a thousand birthday presents to make up for it.</p><p>Your little brother,</p><p>Sacha</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>10th of the Verdant Rain Moon, 1176</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>I sometimes wonder how much the church had to do with this. The more Hubert and I find out about this group, the more clear it becomes that their presence in Fódlan is not new. Surely, then, the church must know. If they do, surely that’s unforgivable, to let such evil last in the world. If they don’t, then what use are they. The whole point of the Knights of Serios is to protect the innocent and weak, and yet they’ve done nothing to prevent the slaughter of countless innocents in Duscur. </p><p>There’s something wrong with the world. I want to fix it with my whole heart, and soul, and whatever else I have driving me along.</p><p>Yours,</p><p>El</p><p><br/>
<em>14th of the Red Wolf Moon, 1176</em>
</p><p>El,</p><p>No matter what I do, the voices won’t stop. They tell me it’s my fault, and that I could have stopped this from happening, that I could have saved everyone. What if they’re right? What if they’re not? I don’t know what I want any more. I just want things to be as they were when we were children. I wish I still had the heart and soul to write letters like we used to, pages upon pages of innocence and glee. All I feel now is the burning need to get vengeance for what they’ve done to the both of us. I’m so angry, El. All the time. I just want justice, in whatever form it comes.</p><p>Sacha</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>18th of the Blue Sea Moon, 1178</em>
</p><p>El,</p><p>Felix calls me the Boar. He’s right, I think. Sometimes blood is all I can think about, blood for blood for all they’ve taken from us. I’ve been so angry for so long, and I just feel like I have a vehicle for it now. I want justice. When we destroy them, whether it be through force or from the inside out, do you think they’ll stop? Will the lust I feel for blood finally cease, or will it keep driving me. Will I ever be able to stop wanting this, El?</p><p>Sacha</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>23rd of the Blue Sea Moon, 1178</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>I can’t say. I was so angry for so long, after they died. After they were killed, I shouldn’t mince my words. Monsters killed my brothers and sisters, and they destroyed our innocence. They stole years from my life, and they hurt you so much. I don’t know if my desire for vengeance will ever cease. But there’s a part of my mind, it’s my sister Lotte’s voice, that says I must seek peace of some kind. The voices in your mind, little brother, are not real. They are the demons we all live with come to life, come to haunt you, and as long as I live I will not let them hurt you. The academy is so close, little brother. We can finally spearhead our plans, and together we can try and find a kind of inner peace. Petra’s been demonstrating Brigidian meditation to me. I’ve written down her method, and I’ve attached it. Perhaps if we both do it as the clocks strike eight, then we can pretend we’re meditating next to one another.</p><p>Yours, lovingly and always, your big sister,<br/>
El</p><p><br/>
<em>18th of the Pegasus Moon, 1179</em>
</p><p>El,</p><p>I’m not sure about you, but I’ve just received word that I’ve been accepted into the Academy. It’s not a shock, for obvious reasons, but I’ve been completely giddy with excitement for the last hour. I realise, now I think about it, that it’s because in just over a year I’ll be seeing you again. </p><p>Before you ask, I’ve been keeping up with my meditations. I know I had that slip up last month, but you don’t need to remind me with every letter. I’m sixteen years old, my dear sister, I do know how to keep up with my schedule. Dedue has been meditating with me, actually, and it helps to have him there to remind me to stop overthinking things.</p><p>I’m already thinking about the incredible things we’ll be able to do together next year. Our plans have been so single minded, but I realised that there’s nothing stopping us from acting like normal people, for once in our lives. There’s all kinds of things we could do for fun, and who’s going to tell the future rulers of Faerghus and Adrestia to stop? Nobody sensible, I think.</p><p>I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone. In case you’re wondering, I haven’t told them about our relationship, but they’re trustworthy. I have no doubt in my mind. You’ll like them.</p><p>Affectionately yours,</p><p>Sacha</p><p><br/>
<em>19th of the Pegasus Moon, 1180</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>I can't quite believe that next month I'm going to be sitting in the company of my little brother again. You've told me a dozen times you've not changed the slightest bit, but if your penmanship and the spilled ink that have been on your letters for the last two years are anything to go by, you've had a growth spurt since I last saw you. Hubert is reminding me that our enemies lurk everywhere, even in the halls of Garreg Mach, and you deserve the same warning.</p><p> </p><p>I must say, though, I have missed you dearly. You are the only brother left in my life, and I eagerly await the day where we can get a moment alone to spar. I hope you've been keeping up on your training, little brother. If your skills are as they were when I was last in Fhirdiad, I think I'll thoroughly trounce you. </p><p>I remember my older brother Charles telling me once that the library in Garreg Mach was like no other. Perhaps we can start up our little book club once more. I'm hoping we can find stories we've never heard before. </p><p>Regardless, I'm looking forward to seeing you again. I know you're aware that I've changed since you saw me last, but I must remind you once more. You'll be a little shocked, I think, but I ask you keep your shock to yourself. I don't want people to know the nature of our relationship. I've only grown more enchanted with my privacy as the years have passed. </p><p>Until we both arrive, I'm waiting with baited breath,<br/>
Your loving big sister, <br/>
El</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>21st of the Pegasus Moon, 1180</em>
</p><p>El,</p><p>I think of the year you spent in Fhirdiad often, you know. There are many in the world who think of me as an only child, but knowing my sister is waiting for me delights me more than anything. I know we'll be at odds throughout the year, but our aims are as one, and I believe with my whole heart that with Faerghus' support, your Adrestia will succeed as it has always wanted. If nothing else, nobody on the mock battlefield will expect our two armies to fight as one. I cannot wait to see the face of the high and mighty Lorenz Hellman Gloucester when his Golden Deer fall under the might of the Eagle and Lion! </p><p>Regarding your comment on how you've changed, I have been steeling myself to keep a straight face. However, I feel we should both fear me being unable to keep myself from smiling when I see your face. No change would be able to keep me from loving my sister with my whole heart. I have missed you dearly. </p><p>On the note of resuming our little book club, would you be averse to the idea of inviting a few others into it? The future Blue Lions have assembled in Fhirdiad, ready to begin our journey south, and I've come to the realisation that there are many of us who love reading with the same passion you and I do. As you know, Ingrid adores reading, and Ashe, Lord Lonato's ward, can't get enough. If you want to keep it between the two of us, I understand of course, but I ask you to consider it. </p><p>I'm anxiously awaiting our next spar. Faerghus will reign supreme on that battlefield, I swear it. </p><p>Your loving little brother,<br/>
Sacha</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>23rd of the Pegasus Moon, 1180</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>I wonder if this letter will reach you before you yourself depart for Garreg Mach. A part of me hopes it won't, I like the idea of knowing more than you. I mean, I've always known more than you, little brother, but my point remains. If you do get this, be sure to forward a reply to my room at Garreg Mach, rather than the palace at Enbarr. </p><p>I must say, it sounds fun to get to know your class before arriving at the monastery. I'm aware of all of the members of our class, but I doubt I can call them friends yet. I'm sure I've written to you about my gripes with Prime Minister von Aegir's damned son Ferdinand, but you'll meet him yourself soon enough. If he challenges you to a duel, you have my full blessing to absolutely trounce him. As long as you invite me to watch.<br/>
I too will be fighting against my better nature to stop myself from beaming and hugging you the moment I see you again. There are few people in the world I would accept a hug from, and you're one of the two in that category who still live on this world. I think Hubert would count among that category, were I not convinced that touching him in a positive way like that might give him a heart attack, and losing a good friend like that is not something I dream of doing. </p><p>Apparently we'll be heading to a mock battle a month or two after we arrive at the academy, and in the aim of keeping our alliance a secret, I suppose we'll just have to trounce you. The Deer will suspect things, if we lose to the likes of the Lions. Speaking of the Deer, actually, I've heard rumours that it won't be Gloucester leading them. Apparently, Duke Riegan’s grandson will be in charge of them. I know absolutely nothing about him, and none of Hubert's people have been able to find anything conclusive about him. As leaders, we should keep an eye on him. Enemies lurk everywhere. </p><p>When it comes to matters of the book club, I don't mind whatsoever. If we do expand it, however, you'll have to allow me to bring along a few of my own house members. I've heard Count Varley's daughter is an avid reader, and Dorothea Arnault, the former opera singer, is apparently quite interested in politics and history. </p><p>It seems, also, in our mutual glee, that we’ve at least regained a little of the eloquence we had as children. Perhaps the Academy will be good for us.</p><p>Your loving, and impatient, big sister,<br/>
El</p><p> </p><p><em>25th of the Pegasus Moon, 1180</em><br/>
El,</p><p>You'll have to lament the fact I'm aware of at least this information. It's useful to know, in all honesty. I'll keep this letter brief, as I'm being told by Dedue and Ingrid that we need to start our journey south in just a few hours. Ashe forced Ingrid to deal with her issues around Dedue, which has certainly made life smoother in some ways, but the two of them together are somehow even worse. For Dedue's sake, I'm glad, but for my own, I regret it just a little. I remember your words about young von Aegir's son, and I swear if the opportunity comes, I will duel him, and you will be welcome as the guest of honour. It would give me great pleasure to humiliate him. No man can defeat my sister. Even I would balk at the concept. </p><p>I will say, I'm fascinated by the appearance of this new Duke Riegan. Nobody I've met in Fhirdiad knows anything about him. I've spoken to Ingrid, who's related to the Hero of Daphnel, and she's not been able to tell me a thing about him. We can keep an eye on him together, but I feel it would be worth treating him with kindness too. </p><p>Regardless, I look forward to seeing you again, hugging you properly when nobody's around to question it, starting our little book club, and to utterly trouncing you during the mock battle. Do not underestimate the skill of the Blue Lions. We're a force to be reckoned with. </p><p>And we have, my dear sister. I can’t wait to see you again. In all my excitement about seeing you, and the monastery, and the best and brightest the world has to offer, and the fact that we’ll find our vengeance together, as they never expected it, I’ve found myself enjoying a clarity and lightness I thought long lost. Tell Princess Petra her meditation worked. </p><p>As always, your loving brother,<br/>
Sacha</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>letters are written and read. dimitri and edelgard talk, at long last. they plan, they scheme, and they enjoy being siblings again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1st of the Lone Tree Moon, 1180</em>
</p><p>Dedue,</p><p>Would you be so kind as to let Seteth know that there is a small likelihood I will be late to our planned meeting today. Whilst I was intending to make it on time, Ingrid has told me Sylvain has gotten himself stuck up a tree. Apparently he was trying to rescue a cat to impress a girl. The cat, for the record, is perfectly healthy.</p><p>Apologies, <br/>Dimitri</p><p><br/>Your Highness,</p><p>Seteth has been informed of your lateness, and asks you join him for a meeting this afternoon, at three, if that is convenient. </p><p>In addition, I was summoned to meet with Hubert von Vestra. He wishes to extend an invitation from Her Highness Edelgard von Hresvelg, to join her for tea tomorrow afternoon. Apparently Her Highness has asked that you not be joined by retainers. I do not think this an advisable course of action.</p><p>Your Humble Servant,<br/>Dedue Molinaro </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>2nd of the Lone Tree Moon, 1180</em>
</p><p>Lady Edelgard,</p><p>Prince Dimitri has accepted your invitation. I must stress that I believe this to be a foolish course of action. Lady Cornelia is allied with our foes, and there is every likelihood that His Highness is allied with them. Even if not, there is no guarantee of his sympathy for our cause. This is too high a risk, and I must request my presence during your tea. We are so close to achieving our goals, Your Highness, please do not let impulse decisions foil our plans.</p><p>Your Humble Servant,<br/>Hubert von Vestra</p><p><br/>His Highness, Prince Dimitri, Heir to the Throne of Faerghus</p><p>If a hair on Lady Edelgard’s head is hurt during her meeting with you, I will not hesitate to seek the retribution necessary. Do not hurt her.</p><p>Hubert von Vestra,<br/>Vassal to Her Imperial Highness, The Great and Noble Heir to the Throne of the Adrestian Empire, Lady Edelgard</p><p> </p><p>III</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri was an anxious man. He knew as much. If he could sleep at all at night, it was fitful, and when he awoke it was shaking, coated in sweat. Yet his anxiety was at an all time high. He had half sprinted towards the room Edelgard had chosen for their tea time, and yet he found himself hesitant to enter. He stood before the door for a moment, and tried to still his hands just a little. He breathed in and out, and knocked on the door. It opened, briefly, and he slipped in, being embraced in a crushing hug. Edelgard’s arms were slim, belying the immense strength underneath. </p><p>“El.” He said, half a prayer and half a desperate plea for reassurance that this was real, and squeezed her just a little tighter.</p><p>“Sacha, you’re here.”</p><p>“El. El.”</p><p>“You’re here, little brother.”</p><p>“I’m here.” He pulled his head away, just a little, and took his sister in once more, his hand in her hair, her head resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re carrying me, Sacha. Put me down, now.”</p><p>He laughed, putting her down, and she giggled happily, and it was the happiest he’d felt in what felt like an eternity.</p><p>“My apologies, El. You’ll have to forgive me, I forget my own strength sometimes.” He said, laughing softly and finally releasing her.</p><p>“I’ll forgive you. Of course. I’ll even forgive you for hugging me.”</p><p>“You hugged me first, El.”</p><p>“Would anyone believe you if you said that, Sacha?”</p><p>“Probably not. Should we take tea?”</p><p>“Yes. Come now, we’ll sit.” She said, and he followed with a giddy smile on his face. Edelgard was stronger than he remembered, yet her smile was just as kind.</p><p>“So.”</p><p>“So.”</p><p>“I feel there’s much to speak of, is there not?”</p><p>“Indeed. I feel an obligation to lay my cards on the table, so to speak.”</p><p>“I feel the same. I shall start, if that doesn’t offend you, little brother?”</p><p>“You could never offend me, El.”</p><p>“I could, and almost certainly will. But that’s beside the point, I feel. When I dissipated, all that time ago, they did something to me. And- Goddess, Sacha. They tried doing it to us all, but I’m the only one that made it through.”</p><p>“And they’re the same ones who orchestrated Duscur, are they not?”</p><p>“Indeed.” She paused for a second, and her violet eyes bored straight into his soul, fierce and intent, despite the love in them. “Myself and Hubert, we’ve been working alongside them, in a way.”</p><p>Dimitri was lucky he was not holding anything in that moment, he thought, because the spike of white hot anger that spiked through his body probably could have snapped the table in half.</p><p>“I trust you, El. I do. But I must ask you tell me more, lest I believe you’ve been replaced by one of them.”</p><p>“They disgust me, Sacha. They killed my uncle, replaced him with one of their own, replaced who knows how many more too, and-” she stopped, and stared him dead in the eyes, before summoning her crest. Or, rather, what he thought was her crest. The crest of Serios was familiar to him, and it shocked him to see another crest entirely morph in her hands, unfamiliar and foreign. “The Crest of Flames, Sacha. They did this to me.”</p><p>“I swear,” he said, his voice showing no emotion other than the disgusted, cold fury that had defined his inner workings for years, “I swear, El. I will destroy them.”</p><p>“I know you would, Sacha. I know you would, and I could never ask that of you. I do not plan to destroy them like that. I am going to make them think they have achieved everything they’ve ever wanted, and then I will rip the rug out from under their feet, and I will watch them bleed out, until the only thing left in their eyes is desperation and fear. And then they will know how I felt, to sit in a prison cell as my whole family died around me, and I will grant them no peace.”</p><p>“How.” He growled, more a demand than a question. “The dead, El. They demand vengeance, and I will give it to them, but I must know how.”</p><p>Edelgard paused for a second, perhaps two, just enough that Dimitri may not have noticed it, but enough to see the vacant stare in his bright blue eyes, staring a little behind her, not looking her in the eyes. </p><p>“They have plans. For this year. I am not privy to them all. I understand I’ll find out more as we go on, but until then I will make do with the scraps of knowledge I’ve gained myself. To the best of my knowledge, only one of this group is currently active within the walls of Garreg Mach. It is of the utmost importance that he does not become aware of our plans.”</p><p>“Which are?”</p><p>“I am not aware of everything they have planned, but by the end of the school year, I will raise my banners on Garreg Mach, as the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, and I will begin my war. When the war is won, dear brother, neither our hidden enemy, nor the church of Serios will remain standing. A new, brighter Fódlan will emerge in its place.”</p><p>“Our hidden enemy, I see your motive. However, I must ask. The church, why must we direct our blade so surely at it. Could reform, changing the way it works, could that not achieve the same ends?”</p><p>“Perhaps. But the church is corrupt, little brother. Have you been to the library yet? If not, I’d recommend it, you will see how the history of the world has been written to serve their agenda, and all that entails. They control all of fódlan, they exert power over the peasants and the lords alike, they push the power of Crests and the overwhelming power of the Goddess to ensure nobody questions why they remain in power.”</p><p>“Is that to say, then, that the society you wish to forge is one without Crests?”</p><p>“Yes. It is. For so long, Crests have defined our nobility, our leadership, who has the power and who does not. Bright, brilliant men and women have been left in the dirt whilst nobles with neither skill nor strength have languished in wealth and power, just because of their bloodline.”</p><p>“You are correct, El. But Faerghus… Faerghus is a different story entirely, I feel.”</p><p>“In what way?”</p><p>“Take House Gautier, for example. They wield the Lance of Ruin, and it is their mission to defend Faerghus’s northern border, with Sreng. The last time the conflict between Faerghus and Sreng turned into an actual war, rather than a series of border skirmishes, it was the Lance that ensured thousands did not die through the flooding of Gautier lands by Sreng’s army.”</p><p>“Which is to say?”</p><p>“Which is to say, without crests, without those weapons granted to us by the goddess, we lack a vital tool for the protection of our lands.”</p><p>“But surely by that same metric, by extending our hands to our northern border, brokering a peace and finding a happy medium, we will not need such weapons.”</p><p>“Just ask Sylvain. House Gautier has sent maybe a dozen peace envoys in the last thirty years. None have returned with a peace deal in hand, and skirmishes have always broken out. Your idealism here is inspiring, El, but it just isn’t how Faerghus works.”</p><p>“What would your solution be, then?”</p><p>“I cannot solve a problem that has plagued my country for over two hundred years, El. All I can say is, when the time comes, will you not carry Aymr in your battle against the church, and our enemies?”</p><p>“I will, yes.”</p><p>“Then you see my point, no? Crests are not some inherent evil. Nor are they a pure good. You are not wrong that many in society have languished in positions of power through connections of blood, rather than by the virtue of their skill. A balance needs to be found, where the tools that defend our homeland do not blunt, whilst also not carving a bloody path through our allies, and the defenceless.”</p><p>“You will make a better leader than I expected of you, Sacha.”</p><p>“You wound me, dear sister! Did I not appear a good king when we were children?”</p><p>“Not even remotely. You were nervous, and scared, and awkward, and nothing about the way you acted indicated to me that you’d ever become a good ruler. But I was wrong.”</p><p>“Blame the influence of my friends, honestly. I believe a great leader listens to their critics, as much as their supporters, and there are few who’d criticise me like those who’ve known me since we were children. Yourself included.”</p><p>“I will hold that position with honour, and extend you the same courtesy.”</p><p>“I am glad. And I hope for more conversations like this, dear sister. I believe we can, and we will, reach an accord about the best path for Fódlan’s future, and when we have found said path, the Kingdom of Faerghus will fight alongside the Adrestian Empire with pride in its heart.”</p><p>“Nothing could make me happier to hear, dear brother. And your criticism is appreciated, and heard. I am grateful for it. I must ask you, though, to lay your cards on the table in turn.”</p><p>“They are none so grand as yours, my desire is revenge, plain and simple. The dead, they haunt me, I see them when I sleep, when I lose myself in happiness and joy, when I forget. I see my father, Glenn, our mother, all those who died at Duscur, and they scream. If I do what they ask, perhaps they will grant me a moment’s peace. That is where I stand, El. I just want silence.”</p><p>“I swear, Sacha. We will find a peace for you.”</p><p>“Your presence helps. They are just a little quieter, I think. Just a bit.”</p><p>“I wish I could always be there for you, then.”</p><p>“It is alright, El. Let us enjoy tea, and the comfort of allied plans, and the knowledge that you and I are mostly intact.”</p><p>“Mostly.” She laughed softly, into her teacup.</p><p> </p><p>III</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>13th of the Lone Tree Moon, 1180</em>
</p><p>Ingrid,</p><p>Would you be so kind as to invite the Black Eagle House to join us for dinner tomorrow knight? I would ask Dedue, but he’s taken Ashe out to work on axe training. Please try and ensure the message gets to Edelgard herself. I would advise not going through Hubert, he’s trustworthy but terrifying. Dorothea might be your best bet. </p><p>Thank you in advance, <br/>Your Friend<br/>Dimitri</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>14th of the Lone Tree Moon, 1180</em>
</p><p>Prince Dimitri</p><p>Your friend Ingrid passed on a message, which I’ve passed onto Edie. She says she’ll try and wrangle the Black Eagles for dinner at 7pm. Thank you for your kind gesture, I personally am looking forward to it, as are my fellow Eagles. </p><p>Dorothea Arnault </p><p><br/>Ingrid,</p><p>Did you notice how much Dimitri and Edie seemed to be talking over dinner tonight? I’ve never seen Edie looking so enthusiastic, and Dimitri seemed far less stiff than usual. It was certainly fun. I must say, hearing Dimitri and Edie talk about the house leaders’ trip to Remire village made me quite jealous! I may just have to ask you to accompany me down there sometime, my noble knight.</p><p>Dorothea Arnault</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>18th of the Lone Tree Moon, 1180</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>I am not even slightly looking forward to this camping trip. As your big sister, I expect you to carry me if I demand it. I hate camping. The only thing I hate more than camping is walking, and perhaps. Well. You know. Regardless, I have no suspicions about Professor Langey, but I despise the idea of going on such a trip, and I despise him for making us do this. </p><p>Your sister,<br/>El</p><p> </p><p>III</p><p> </p><p>Professor Langey’s supposedly “fun and educational trip to Remire village to deal with bandits” ceased being fun the moment he fled in fear from said bandits. He was a coward and a fool, Dimitri thought. Claude von Riegan, the mysterious house leader of the Golden Deer, had proved to be an amiable companion for their camping trip, right up until the moment he too had fled, in the direct opposite direction to their Professor. Weighing his options, Dimitri thought it would probably be best to follow the Professor, but Edelgard made the decision for him by immediately bolting after Claude. Thus, he followed. </p><p>Meeting the fabled Ashen Demon was, he supposed, a fairly thrilling thing. Byleth Eisner, daughter of the fabled Captain Jeralt Eisner, was beautiful, brilliant, and terrifying. She was perhaps one of the most brilliant strategists he’d ever met, and he could tell he wasn’t alone in his admiration of her. Edelgard looked at her with stars in her eyes. He wasn’t entirely sure what a crush looked like in her, but it most definitely looked as if she had a crush. Her smile grew wide when she agreed to return to the monastery with her father. It was pleasant to see such happiness on his sister.</p><p> </p><p>III</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>21st of the Lone Tree Moon, 1180</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>What say you to a small bet, brother dearest? I’ve heard rumours that the Ashen Demon will be the replacement for our dear departed Professor Langey. Thus, whoever walks away with the Ashen Demon as our teacher, wins. Fun, no? </p><p>With Professor Byleth on the side of the Black Eagles, we’ll crush you in the mock battle. But we’ll be happy to invite you and the Deer for a celebratory dinner. So long as you cook.</p><p>El</p><p><br/>El,</p><p>So, whoever ends up with Manuela or Hanneman leading their house has to help with cooking for the feast next week? You’re making a rash decision, dear sister, and should pray that I end up winning. You’ll remember, I can’t taste. </p><p>Regardless, you’re on.</p><p>Sacha</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>22nd of the Lone Tree Moon, 1180</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>You win. Manuela turned up to class this morning. I thought I’d made a good impression on Professor Byleth, but I guess not. Well done.</p><p>El</p><p><br/>El,</p><p>How strange. I was about to send you a letter of congratulations on winning our bet, as Hanneman was the one to turn up to our class. If we’ve both lost, does that mean… The Golden Deer? At least Claude doesn’t know about this bet. Let’s just let it go unsaid, and forget it.</p><p>I fear under the guidance of an experienced mercenary, the Deer might well crush us both. I’m willing to take the loss now, and make it more of a surprise when our two houses unite to annihilate them during the Battle of Eagle and Lion. Only one of them is named for our two noble houses, you see.</p><p>Sacha</p><p><br/>Sacha,</p><p>You’re probably right. Can I come over to your room tonight? I’m being forced into a miserable meeting with our mutual friends, and I need the company of someone who isn’t afraid to hug me. Hubert is many things, but a hugger is not one of those.</p><p>El</p><p><br/>III</p><p><br/>Dimitri tried to focus on his book with all his might. It wasn’t that the book was boring, or hard to focus on, it was just that he’d been waiting for Edelgard for over an hour. He was stressed, and he’d found stress distracted him. Even from beloved books, ones he read at the recommendation of his dear sister. He’d already spent half an hour pacing around his room. He’d really tried not to break anything. But in fairness, he’d argue his stress wasn’t out of anxiety alone, the people who’d killed his family and destroyed Edelgard’s childhood were now apparently alone with her. He almost wished for the noise of Sylvain and whatever girl he’d bring home tonight, at least it would be a distraction. He could be angry at that kind of thing.</p><p>He was about to stand, storm out of the room to try and find Edelgard when she finally knocked on the door. He exhaled a sigh of relief and opened the door, to find her standing there.</p><p>“I was worried, El.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry.” She stepped in, and went onto her tiptoes to ruffle his hair, falling dramatically onto his bed. He sat on it, and Edelgard rested her feet in his lap.</p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p>“It’s been better. But you are talking to the newly minted Flame Emperor. The armour looks stupid.”</p><p>“Did they make it to fit you properly?”</p><p>“No. I swear to the Goddess herself, I look like an idiot in it. I’m almost certain they imagined me at least twenty centimetres taller.”</p><p>“Big enough to fit me?”</p><p>“Almost certainly. They call me their greatest asset, but I swear they’re trying to humiliate me. It’s infuriating.”</p><p>“It’ll just make it all the more satisfying when we get to destroy them. I’ll even take the armour, it’d be quite a joke to wear it into battle.”</p><p>“You’d look ridiculous. The helmet might just be the worst thing I’ve ever had to wear.”</p><p>“It can’t be that bad, can it.”</p><p>“Trust me, it is. I’m sure they’ll force him to make his first appearance soon. I think they’re expecting some level of rage from you, so maybe get angry when you see him.”</p><p>“I’ll try. But I’m no actor, and we both know it.”</p><p>“Just… channel your anger towards those bastards at this stupid armour. Please, for the love of god, do it.”</p><p>“I promise. And you know, El, if you ever need someone to ease your burdens and take on the mantle of the Flame Emperor, you need only ask.”</p><p>“You only want to wear the armour, little brother. And no, only one of us knows the full extent of how to talk to these people.”</p><p>“Perhaps. But. If you do need it, just ask.”</p><p>“Fine. Now shut up and come hug me. I cannot fathom asking Hubert for any of this, and I need one badly.”</p><p>He did, and she sighed contentedly. It felt strange, to hold his sister close. Despite the years they’d spent apart, the fact they didn’t even know their relationship towards one another in the year they’d spent as friends, she was perhaps the one person in the world he could be close to. For the first time since his childhood, he relaxed, and felt Edelgard relax in turn in his arms.</p><p>Sleep, for the first time in so many years, came easy. His dreams were dreams, peaceful and content. </p><p>He dreamt of a beach, vast and silent, with none there but himself. His footprints were clear in the sand. The calls of the gulls above him and the sound of the crashing waves cleared his mind. The beach was familiar, achingly so, and he reached up to his chest, expecting to find a dagger, and blood, wet and sticky. He looked at his hand, and there was nothing there. His breath came in easy. </p><p>He dreamt of his childhood, his father reading him a bedtime story, Patricia picking him up and carrying him to bed. He was eight years old, yet he wasn’t ashamed to be held by his stepmother. Edelgard was there in the bed next to his, his father having taken her up to bed earlier, she was so tired. He smiled at his sister, and wished her goodnight, and braced himself for her transformation into a nameless, faceless beast. But she smiled, and wished him the same.</p><p> </p><p>III</p><p> </p><p><em>30th of the Lone Tree Moon, 1180</em> </p><p>Sacha,</p><p>Apologies for not waking you when I left. I wanted to be up before anybody noticed we were sharing a bed, lest someone start to spread rumours. If anyone asks, just say you heard Sylvain with some girl and she was doing the walk of shame. I cannot handle the concept of rumours being spread about me sleeping with my brother. I’d rather die.</p><p>Good luck in the mock battle, little brother. I’ll see you on the battlefield.</p><p>Gratefully, <br/>El</p><p><br/>El,</p><p>Honestly, I’m glad neither of us won that bet. Professor Byleth is a strong opponent, but her techniques are surprisingly conventional. There’s a number of techniques common amongst mercenaries, and she seems to be engaging them. However, I spent the half hour it took to walk back to the monastery discussing the potential use of historical and international tactics with Ingrid, Sylvain, and Felix, and I’m convinced they might give us the upper hand. Not just over the others, but also our enemy. I’m especially convinced of the effectiveness of Ylissean strategy, which our common enemy might be less familiar with. I’ve enclosed a library reference to some of these strategy books, which I highly recommend you read. During tea time next week, we can start discussing them. </p><p>I’m looking forward to crushing the Deer in our mock battle, and our common enemy on the true battlefield.</p><p>Sacha</p><p>p.s. It might be worth seeking out alternative strategies that the church may be unfamiliar with. If we are to do what you have planned, we need every advantage we can get.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>7th of the Harpstring Moon, 1180</em>
</p><p>Sacha,</p><p>What say you to another inter-house activity next weekend? I heard Byleth is planning to take the Deer out for training exercises, and we could take advantage of their absence. I know some of us in the Eagles are looking for a more varied set of opponents, so we could form some exercises of our own. We’ll probably need a teacher to accompany us, but I’m sure Dorothea could sweet talk Manuela into turning a blind eye. I’ve just checked those books out, and I think we should implement both historical and foreign strategies this weekend. If you’re in favour of this weekend, of course.</p><p>El</p><p><br/>El,</p><p>That sounds delightful! I think I can get the whole Blue Lion house in favour of that. Mercedes is floating the idea of starting a newsletter style pamphlet, to keep the whole house in the know of what’s going on. I wonder, why not do one for our two houses? Just write her a letter and let her know if you want in, and find someone who’ll pass on anything important to Mercedes. Our houses are stronger as a pair, I think, and we should endeavour to create a sense of unity amongst us.</p><p>I look forward to our training exercise this weekend, and to discuss strategy with you on Friday.</p><p>Sacha</p><p><br/>Mercedes von Martritz</p><p>Prince Dimitri informs me you’re interested in starting a kind of newsletter for our two houses, and I’m eager to express my delight in including the Black Eagles in this endeavour. I’ve asked Bernadetta to provide any relevant news from our house. I’d encourage you to seek her company in person. She’s a shy young woman, but I think she would be more comfortable in your prescence than most.</p><p>With thanks,<br/>Edelgard von Hresvelg</p><p> </p><p>III</p><p><br/>Dimitri had not expected it to be so hard to implement ancient strategies into a simple training session, but it was. As promised, Manuela was officially their chaperone, but was enjoying a pleasant day at the theatre in Remire instead. Thus, they were a group of sixteen students playing at warriors for the day. Dimitri took his place as the strategist of the Lions, and Edelgard for the Eagles, and the sense of excitement spreading through both houses was tantalising. </p><p>The toss of a coin had decided who would implement which strategy, just to make the day even more exciting. Thus, Dimitri was to use a technique from Ylisse, where Edelgard would use an ancient tactic first used by her namesake, Emperor Edelgard I. Yet it was clear, the day would be one for socialising and relaxing as much as testing strategies, and despite the bruises that both sides emerged with, lunch was a cheerful affair.</p><p>Ingrid sat between Dorothea and Caspar, and was seemingly engaged in some kind of eating contest with the latter, with the former giving her a look that could only be described as adoring. Ferdinand was engaging with Sylvain and Ashe on the merits of horse based combat, and the trio seemed to be getting along like a house on fire. Mercedes was quietly sitting with Bernadetta, with Annette and Linhardt having a debate on the theories of healing magic that was both impressive, and terrifying, being the most awake he’d ever seen the green haired mage. Surprisingly, even Dedue and Hubert had found at least a sliver of common ground; the two engaged in a quiet discussion about the merits of crops grown in Almyria (though Hubert’s praise seemed limited in the most part to a particularly tasty strand of coffee beans).</p><p>Edelgard sat next to him, and the two sat in a comfortable silence. She was smiling, beaming almost, and seemed to be in her element. There had been no real victor in their training exercise, yet her smile was as bright as if she had brought the Eagles to victory in the Battle of Eagle and Lion itself. She looked her seventeen years old, and he wondered if he looked that young too. He certainly felt more relaxed and happy than he’d felt in years, exhausted from training and giddy with the success of his and El’s plans. The Eagle and Lion would fly as one once more, and he was proud of having been a part of bringing them together. </p><p>Watching the Eagles intact with his Lions was a kind of entertainment he’d never thought he’d ever experience. They were so unlike his pride, which already were closer than he’d ever expected, ready to defend one another without question, but they were good people. He couldn’t conceive of fighting them, not now he was getting to know these people. Already, he could see new opportunities emerging for his friends, Sylvain and Ferdinand were getting along like a house on fire, and he wondered if they might be an advantageous pair in battle. Ingrid, who he’d always known had a special resistance to magic, was enjoying the company of the brilliant mage Dorothea, and he wondered if they might form a strike force unlike anything seen before. The possibilities were endless. </p><p>El spoke, so softly only he could hear it. “Have you heard what the Golden Deer’s mission for this month is?”</p><p>“No. I guarantee it’s more interesting than ours, we’re to protect a merchant coming to Garreg Mach from Gloucester territory, apparently he’s been routinely attacked by bandits.”</p><p>“And ours, which is to go and clear a group of bandits from a village a half day’s walk from here. They’re apparently off to Zanado to deal with the bastards who attacked us last month.”</p><p>“Zanado. A strange place for bandits to make their base, and even stranger that the Deer would be sent on that mission.”</p><p>“I wonder if it’s because the Deer are the strongest house, on paper. They did win the mock battle, you know.”</p><p>“You’re probably right. I’d be interested to know how they fare, however. I’m sure they’re going to have a much more interesting time than either of us.”</p><p>“Probably. But they won’t know what hit them. Strength is not merely in battle, but in the alliances we forge along the way.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, I meant to ask your opinion. We’re researching and practicing these strategies for our battle against the church, when it comes to it. Does it not make sense to use more conventional battle plans during the Eagle and Lion?”</p><p>“It would keep the element of surprise present, and it is key that we keep that. You’re probably right, dear sister.”</p><p>“I’m completely right, and you know it. Don’t lie to yourself, you fool.”</p><p>“You’re right, dear sister, my apologies,” he laughed, his hair falling into his face, and he felt a lightness in his soul. He hadn’t seen the face of his father today. He hadn’t seen Glenn’s broken, bleeding corpse. And it would normally fill him with guilt, it would destroy him, to have forgotten his promise, but for once it didn’t. He had a path to vengeance, to destroy all those who had wronged him, and he could breathe easy.</p><p>“El?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Have you told them yet?”</p><p>“No. I don’t know if I can trust them yet. I don’t want them to betray me.”</p><p>“You owe it to them, I think. As our plans advance, I think it would be prudent to tell them. If they’re our allies, and they must be, we must trust them.”</p><p>“Would it not devastate Mercedes, to find out the faith she holds dear has lied to her?”</p><p>“Perhaps. But I think it would crush all of them far more if they were to discover I’d lied to them. Their involvement would prove invaluable.”</p><p>“I don’t disagree with you, Sacha, I only ask that we hold off for now. Let us not be too eager in making the details of our plans available to those we cannot trust with our whole hearts.”</p><p>“As long as they know before we declare war.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next time: letters between the houses, friendships are forming, alliances being made, and the wider ramifications of byleth's choice start to emerge. </p><p>also, i am engaging in fun rare pairs here. apologies to the deer, who i do genuinely love, but edelgard and dimitri would never trust someone they know nothing about, so claude and his deer must remain off doing their own things, advancing the actual plot of the game whilst dimitri and edelgard do sibling things, like plotting to overthrow multiple unjust systems and forming a new kind of government. fun!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dimtri and edelgard's relationship makes me soft, always. i decided, fuck it, magic in this game is real and these two can have a private magic letter system to keep in contact with one another. </p>
<p>this fic partly inspired by the amazing content being made for 3 houses sibling week, but also from my new personal favourite image of edelgard hiding inside dimitri's cloak, ready to sneak attack anyone who tries to fuck with her little brother.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>